Dar un chocolate en el día de San Valentín
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Era el día de san valentín en Edo, como todos los años Gintoki pedía chocolates. Sin saber que dos mujeres bastante peligrosa pelearían para ser las primeras en dárselo. [gintsuky] [ginsaru] [ginnobu] [leve okikagu] [semi au]


**Ahora le toca la segunda historia donde la comedia abunda x3**

 **Esta vez el protagonista sera nuestro querido amante del azúcar, Gintoki Sakata. No podía faltar un fic donde el sea protagonista en este día donde el chocolate es importante.**

 **Espero que le guste n.n**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Dar un chocolate en el día de San Valentín puede convertirse en una guerra.  
** **[gintsuky-ginsaru-ginnobu]  
[leve okikagu]  
** **[semi-au]**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Edo, el ambiente que tenía en esos momentos era de amor y paz. Todo gracias a que era el día que todos los hombres esperaban sus chocolates de alguna animadora secreta, el día donde las chicas podían declararse a la persona que amaban y aprovechaban para que el 14 de marzo* le dieran lo que ellas quisieran.

Era 14 de febrero, el día de San Valentín.

Incluso se podía notar el ambiente dentro de la casa de la Yorozuya, donde los tres miembros por alguna extraña razón estaban tranquilos; incluso cada uno estaban en sus propios asuntos.

— ¡QUIERO CHOCOLATES! – gritó de repente y con desesperación el permanente con ojos de pez muerto, provocando que sus dos trabajadores lo mirarán.

— Gin-san ¿no crees que estás haciendo el ridículo gritando por unos simples chocolates? – reclamaba aquel joven de gafas que llevaba un esmoquin blanco, intentando dar una impresión de galán. Sin embargo demostraba su desesperación en estos momentos.

— ¡Lo dice el que está desesperado por qué una chica se te confiese y así lograr perder la virginidad! – no había nada más lindo que te digan tus verdades — El amor es una mierda que te hace gastar dinero, ¡lo importante acá son los chocolates gratis. Los necesito para vivir! - las babas caían en la boca del permamentado, demostrando que estaba en su fantasía de dulce.

— Los dos son unos imbéciles que merecen ser repudiados por las mujeres – soltó con veneno la única mujer de aquel trío, mirando con asco a su dos compañeros —. Será mejor que me vaya antes que se me pegue la peste de perdedores.

Solo cuando la menor salió el par de idiota pudieron fijarse bien, en aquel paquete de chocolate que llevaba en una bolsa. Dándose cuenta de que kagura le iba a dar a algún chocolate a alguien que no era ellos.

Se sentían traicionados.

— ¡Hey kagura! ¿Para quién son esos chocolates? ¿Acaso es para souchiro-kun? ¿Acaso prefieres más a ese sádico que a tu piojo de la tierra? – se notaba que entre tanta sobreprotección, había índice de envidia por parte del permamentado hacia el capitán de la primera división; por poder recibir chocolate y él no.

Sin embargo, kagura se fue ignorando aquellos gritos por parte del vago samurái.

— Lo único que quieres son los chocolates, gin-san – soltó con cierta molestia y verdad el cuatro ojos. A pesar de tener el mismo sentimiento que su jefe —. Además, tu ya aceptaste que Kagura-chan saliera con Okita-san, así que no puedes reclamar nada. Recuerda lo que nos hicieron ese par de monstruo cuando nos negamos a su relación – un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda del cuatro ojos al recordar aquel terrible momento.

— Tsk, no me lo recuerdes. Solo espero que el calvo llegue y le de su merecido a sofa-kun – es que el permamentado no podía evitar sentir una gran satisfacción interna, al imaginarse al calvo dándole su merecido a su compañero del dúo sádico.

Gintoki dejo su escritorio y se preparo para irse a la calle con la intención de distraerse. Esperando que su suerte cambiará o tal vez encontrar algún idiota que desperdiciarla los chocolates para robarselos en su camino.

— Iré al pachin… A buscar trabajo – avisó mientras se iba de aquel lugar. Dejando a un pobre Shinpachi alterado.

El permamentado empezó a caminar tranquilamente por las calles del distrito kabuki, sin darse cuenta que una mujer de cabello dorado y ojos amatista lo observaban, como si fuera una acosadora.

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Solo debo darle estos chocolates y listo" era los pensamientos que tenía aquella mujer que observaba a aquel vago samurái, mientras se aferraba a un paquete de chocolate para dicho hombre.

Se sentía ridícula por comportarse como una adolescente. Sin embargo, parecía que su cuerpo había obtenido voluntad propia; ya no le hacía casos a la órdenes que ella mandaba. Dificultando su misión de darles aquellos chocolates que ella misma había hecho gracias a Hinowa.

Había logrado dar un paso para acercarse a aquel hombre que amaba secretamente. No obstante, sus pasos había sido obstruido por unos kunais. Miro el lugar donde fueron lanzadas esas peligrosa kunais, encontrándose que en el techo de una casa estaba una mujer de cabello lila y que usaba unos lentes; además de vestir un traje que mostraba su trabajo de ninja.

— Sarutobi

— Yo seré la primera en darle los chocolates a gin-san – se podía notar la convicción que había en sus palabras. Y para demostrarlo con acciones había a atacado a la rubia con su ataque especial de natto.

La rubia había logrado esquivar el ataque especial retrocediendo hacia atrás. Sarutobi aprovecho aquello para ir corriendo hacia el permamentado, dispuesta a darle sus chocolates y que le diera como recompensa momentos BDSM.

La de ojos amatista molesta siguió a la ninja, lanzándole unos kunais para que se retrasará. Sarutobi se dio cuenta de aquello y tomo uno de sus kunais para bloquear el ataque de la rubia.

— ¡Creí que éramos amigas! – reclamo la ninja al detenerse y enfrentarse a su rival.

— ¡Tu empezaste esto Sarutobi! – no se iba a quedar callada a tal reclamo que ella debió hacer.

— ¡Eso es porque de seguro tú también quieres que gin-san haga cosas sucias contigo! - aquella acusación y fantasía de la ninja había provocado que la rubia se sonrojara.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡Eso sólo pasa en tu cabeza de alcantarilla! – regaño a quien consideraba como una amiga. La rubia suspiro para calmarse y no seguir las fantasías masoquista de Sarutobi – yo solo le d-daré este chocolate porque así me pidió Hinowa… -se excuso tsukuyo, esperando que esa masoquista se calmara.

Sin embargo Sarutobi había entendido otra cosa

— ¡¿Quééé?! ¿Acaso piensas hacer un trío con gin-san y esa perra que anda en silla de rueda? ¿Por qué no me invitas, Tsuky? - reclamo con la mejillas sonrojada la ninja. Al mismo tiempo que atacaba otra vez a la rubia con gran odio, e impidiendo que tsuky negara aquella falsa acusación.

De esa forma una batalla campal dio inicio.

Estaban tan concentrada en impedir que la otra no diera su chocolate al samurái más vago de kabuki, que no se daban cuando destruían las casas y los lugares públicos con su destrucción. Al mismo tiempo que buscaban al permamentado para darles sus chocolates.

Incluso dejando noqueado a algunos miembros del shinsengumi.

Por otro lado, el permamentado había ido un rato a jugar en el pachinko para pasar sus penas de no recibir chocolates; ignorando la batalla que había iniciado por su causa.

Solo cuando salió de aquel palacio donde podía ganar dinero con solo estar sentado delante de una máquina, sin ningún dinero ganado. Pudo darse que cierta parte de la calle estaba destruida.

"¿Acaso hay una persecución entre esos robas impuestos y zura?" pensó el vago samurai, mientras contemplaba aquel paisaje de destrucción con total desinterés; a tal punto de estar más interesado en aquel tesoro que tenía en la nariz.

Decidió volver a la Yorozuya. Maldiciendo su suerte de no tener algún dinero, ni de poder robarle a algún idiota; maldiciendo cada año este día que le recordaba a cada rato aquel delicioso dulce que necesitaba su sangre.

Fue en esos momentos donde las causantes de esos destrozos lograron divisar a los lejos como su objetivo volvía a su casa.

Los ojos de la rubia con la de pelo lila chocaron. Transmitiendo todo lo que necesitaba saber la otra en esa mirada.

Solo una lograría dar sus chocolates a Gintoki.

La persecución hacia el permamentado se reinició, se hacían zancadilla, las hermosas y peligrosas kunai volvieron a aparecer en medio de aquellas dos peligrosas mujeres. Esas que estaban dispuestos a todo por ser las primeras en darles los chocolates a Gintoki.

— Sakata-san – aquella voz tranquila e inexpresiva había hecho que tanto el permamentado como esas peligrosas mujeres se detuvieran y vieran hacia el lugar de donde venía esa voz.

Al costado izquierdo, había una chica que salía de una tienda de chocolate. Por alguna extraña razón vestía de un kimono de falda corta blanco que venía con flores azul marino estampado, el Obi era de un color rojo opaco. Se veía bastante hermosa con aquella vestimenta.

— Llámame Gintoki -le corrigió el permamentado a la joven que se acercaba a él —. Y… ¿Por qué estás vestida así? – el permamentado no podía evitar observar como esa vestimenta resaltaba la figura de la chica de cabello azulado.

— Perdí una apuesta y la princesa me obligó ponerla hasta que ella diga basta – la chica de cabello azulado aún recordaba cuando perdió la apuesta de quién se declararía a quien; nunca pensó que aquel asesino del shinsengumi tuviera el valor de confesarse a su amiga kagura —. Por cierto, me alegro de poder verlo a tal solo salir de la tienda.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso? – preguntó curioso permamentado, aquellas palabras de la chica había despertado un gran interés en el permamentado; como también el de las dos mujeres que espiaban la conversación.

Fue entonces donde una bolsa llena de chocolates habías sido entregado al vago samurái, por parte de la chica de cabello azulado y ojos rubíes.

Eran los primeros chocolates dado a Gintoki.

— ¿Son para mí, Imai-chan? – su alegría e incredulidad se mostraba en aquella pregunta, al mismo tiempo que sacaba uno de los chocolates como si fuera un tesoro del universo.

— Es una forma de agradecer por la ayuda de la otra vez – la chica observaba como aquel hombre, se comportaba como un niño que había sido recompensado por tener una buena conducta.

— ¡Gracias, eres la mejor! – tanta era su alegría que sin darse cuenta le había dado un fuerte abrazo a Imai. Despertando los celos de dos peligrosa mujeres y el sonrojo de la joven.

Imai no dijo nada tras aquel abrazo solo abandono al hombre que estaba en su mundo de dulces. Al mismo tiempo que dos celosas mujeres se acercaban peligrosamente al feliz permamentado.

— Gintoki… - las voz de aquellas mujeres parecían de ultra tumba, logrando asustar y alejar toda felicidad al vago samurái.

— ¿Q-Qué les pa-pasas chicas? ¿P-Por qué m-me miran así? -preguntó mientras retrocedía por el peligro que sentía en esos momentos.

Ninguna quiso hablar, estaban cansada y se sentían humillada por aquel hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos. En esos momentos era mejor hacer que sus queridas y hermosas kunai mostrarán todos sus sentir.

De esa manera, una lluvia de kunai cayeron sobre el permamente.


End file.
